


Icy Mountain Boba Tea

by Aliasprick



Series: Fifteen and counting [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliasprick/pseuds/Aliasprick
Summary: Continuation from The biggest fan.Finally dating, Ash and Gou decided to go on a proper date to a boba place that was newly opened in Vermillion city.
Relationships: Blue/Red, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Fifteen and counting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Early Start





	1. A new Boba Place

**Author's Note:**

> They are 15 in this installment

In the town called Vermillion city, a new beverage stall was opening in front of the school Chloe was attending. A lot of people were raving about the new style beverage and a promise of a new tasty adventure. 

Promotional leaflets were everywhere in the city and the founder and co-founder of the cafe were Red and Blue. 

As cheesy as it sounded, the new stall was given the name of Icy Mountain with a model Pikachu and Eevee, both wearing party hats in the poster, sipping the drink from a straw that was wider than usual. No one had ever seen it and the balls looked too big and chewy - the eevee in the poster would choke if it slurped it in one go, that was for sure. 

"So…." so Ash and Gou were both reading the leaflet and the discount they would get for bringing the leaflets and showing it to the counter sales person while ordering a drink during the opening week. 

"So, what do you think about it? Should we go?" asked Gou. 

"If you want to, we can. I mean… I don't mind going there with you to try the new drink… I mean, I'm not saying we HAVE to go. Obviously we don't have to, if you don't want to…" Ash drawled a mile long. 

Gou could see it on his face. It was written like an open book that it was so easy to read the message he was trying to convey. 

Ash didn't want to admit it but he wanted to go to the cafe. He had been for a while now putting up a front that he wanted to be understanding; if it didn't interest Gou to be in one, he was willing to push the plan aside. 

Gou had been noticing how these days, his boyfriend was trying so hard to impress him that everything had to be about him and while that was endearing, Gou wanted to learn about Ash too. He wanted to know and see every single reaction Ash would show when he did something he truly loved or when he discovered something new to like about. 

Every emotion left his frenzy heart beating so fast and he wanted to be overdose with it. He hoped it didn't turn into a weird kink but then again, collecting every Ash thing was already an obsession he couldn't stop. 

"You know what? I think this time, you should be the one deciding whether we should go to the cafe", said Gou, smiling at said boyfriend. 

"Really? I get to choose? But what if you don't like going there?" 

"Hey, since when have you ever asked me what I want to do before we started this? I love everything that we do together". 

"Ahaha", the laughter that rang made him feel extremely fuzzy inside. 

"Let's go then", Ash said, rubbing their cheeks together. Ash was doing it unintentionally but it did have an effect on Gou and he melted at the touch. 

"Okay, so it's decided. We should go there on the opening day since it opened on a Friday which means less people on that day. Which drink should I get? Hmm… " asked Gou, reading the names of the drinks. 

"I'll probably go for the Sparkling Lemonade Boba". 

"Hmm… Maybe Green Tea Latte for me".

"Isn't that like the Pokebucks seasonal drinks?" 

"Yeah but with a twist. It has this boba thing". 

The two gleefully snickered at each other. They always did this. Outsiders might not find it all that funny but to them, it was more like an affectionate joke that only the two of them will laugh at. 

"Alright, it's a date then", Gou beamed at the prospect of going out to enjoy the sunny day (hopefully) with Ash. 

"But we always go on a date together. Like everyday". 

"In our regular pants and shirt? No, no, no. A date should include us looking different than normal days". 

Scratching his cheeks, Ash realized he would need some advice about what to wear from his other friends. 

"Okay, I'll try", he said. 

"Can't wait to see you dressing up for it", said the lankier of the two and he gave Ash a flying kiss before going to their bedroom to see what was there in his own closet. 

Meanwhile, Ash thought about all the printed shirts he had. 

"Hey, Rotom, what do people wear on a date?" 

Rotom replied with a question of its own. "A casual date or a formal date?"

"Formal date? Casual date? What's that?" 

"Then it is advised that you seek out professional advisors on the subject matter. Here is the list". 

There were 200 over names and their contacts popping out on his screen. 

He sighed. 

"This is going to be a long day, Rotom. Just you and me figuring out about the set of clothes I need for my date with Gou". 

\------

Micchino hopped across the grass field, looking a little saddened. Usually, it would be, ironically, mingling with Ekans and Paras but the two had recently evolved into Arbok and Parasect and they were looking cool in their adult form. 

Micchino then felt that it was left behind and it made it felt isolated everytime they were bragging about their new form. 

The sadness didn't go unnoticed by Gou. 

Since he usually would bath the three together, he noticed how the two pokemons had shied away from Micchino. 

No, they didn't shy away. They left it out. 

Gou had been trying to mediate the two to be friends again with Micchino. It worked for a couple of days but naturally, Arbok and Parasect would be more inclined to socialize with other evolved Pokemon. 

"Come here, Micchino", Gou called and the pokemon hopped onto him. 

Gou rubbed its fur and gave it a good grooming. 

"Do you like playing with Arbok and Parasect?" he asked, in which the micchino replied with a Micchi. 

"You missed being a part of the gang", he sympathised . 

"Micchi". 

"Maybe we should get you to evolve too so you can become a part of the gang". 

Micchino seemed to like the idea and yapped on excitedly. Gou wondered if he could force an evolution to happen and he wondered if there was something that would trigger the need to change. 

He had seen a lot of times his pokemon changing forms but usually, it came with a beautiful story behind it. 

Pokemon evolution had to be a meaningful moment. It came from the heart. 

Still, he would like to patch back their friendship. 

"Alright, let's train you up. Maybe you'll be tough and will evolve", he poked Micchino's cheeks lovingly. 

"Micchi!" 

It started right on the next day. Gou woke up earlier than Ash and put on his sneakers while still wearing his pyjamas. Micchino was already waiting for him near the entrance and they spent the whole day training (with Gou changing into his day wear during breakfast time). 

Yet, Micchino was still unevolved. It felt disheartened. 

"Don't give up, Micchino. I'm sure you can do it". 

At breakfast table on the next day, Gou raised a question for Professor Cerise about Pokemon Evolution. 

"Every pokemon has different ways when it comes to evolution. It's not something you can collect as data", said the Professor. 

"Is there something that I can do to help Micchino evolve?"

"Ah, yes. For Micchino, you can give it an Unova Stone". 

"Unova stone… Where can I find it?" 

"It's in Unova but it's a stone that is quite tricky to obtain. Even buying it is not cheap and the amount of competition you will have just to obtain it is tremendous", said Professor Cerise. 

Gou spent the rest of the day looking at bid rooms for said stone after the conversation. 

He came out of the site empty handed and was feeling a little defeated. 

"What's with the long face?" asked Ash, hugging him from behind. 

"I'm looking for Unova stone to help Micchino evolve but seems like there is no result online for my search", said Gou, leaning into the hug. 

"Hm… You'll find it for sure". 

"But we're in Kanto". 

"We can plan a trip to Unova…" 

"But it's quite far to plan a sudden trip don't you think?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Never mind. We'll find a way to get it". 

Gou stretched his hands and pulled Ash closer. He left a quick peck on Ash's lips and snickered. 

"Let's go do something else", he wiggled his eyebrows at the other. 

"Uhuh. Would love that", Ash said as he pulled Gou from the chair to his bed. "I'll kiss you senseless". 

Gou mounted Ash's lap and tilted Ash's chin. 

"Right… We'll see about that". 

\-------

Okay, Gou definitely let Ash win this time. 

Not that he minded it at all. He enjoyed it as much as he didn't want to admit it. His lips were dry from the kisses and he might need to consider using lip balm before they indulge in making out sessions like this. 

Ash deepened the kiss, his tongue timidly exploring. 

The timidness was gone though after a few minutes once the awkwardness disappeared . The Pallet town teen peeked at the way Gou looked and with how red the other's cheeks were, he became braver to make a mess out of Gou, his hands now sweeping through Gou's damn silky hair .

Gou really felt like his soul was being sucked out. Oh wait, that was him with shortages of air. He pulled away and panted. He felt a hand snuck underneath his shirt. 

"Oho, someone's getting bolder", he grinned. 

"Well, I can stop if you don't want to". 

"I'm okay with this much I guess. As long as it's not too far… You know what I mean. We're only minors". 

"I won't go  _ that _ far.  **Yet** ". 

"How long do you think we'll be together?" 

Ash shrugged. Only time could tell but right at this moment, it was only Gou he needed. 

And the two proceeded to prolong the session. 

\-----

Somewhere in Vermillion city, two young men were busy checking the stocks they had for their opening day. 

"Is the tapioca pearls inside this one?" 

His partner nodded. 

"Okay. Then we just move it to B2 shelves. I'll jot this one down". 

What a busy day it was for them, arranging the boxes in a way it was easier to retrieve. 

The other employees would only start on the next day, a bit earlier than the grand opening. 

"I hope it'll go smoothly, Red. I'm kind of nervous about this". 

His partner looked at him, biting his inner cheeks. "I guess", Red muttered. 

"... I wish you would talk more. You have a deep voice and I love it". 

"I'll try". 

The other man was Blue who was now kneeling in front of the row of boxes, writing down their numbers inside the checklist. They've decided to move to the city since business picked up in major cities easily. It wasn't the only reason though. 

The other one was because it would be easier to find challengers in the city for the World Championship league. Both of them had registered in the competition and were climbing their rank to somewhere around 400 rating. 

Pikachu and Eevee were rough housing with each other but were smart enough to keep out of the way. 

Once Blue was done noting down the ISIN, Red would move them to the designated shelves. Then, he saw a box without any ISIN. It also stood out from the rest since it was a wooden box. 

"Hey Red, what's inside this one?" 

"Stones". 

"Stones? Why are you keeping stones here?"

Red didn't answer and just lifted the cover. 

"Sinnoh, Unova stones, metal coats, Mega stone, z power stones…. Why are  **these** here?" asked Blue while narrowing his eyes at them. 

"We don't have space inside the apartment so I thought of putting them in a frame and hanging them on the wall". 

"But you have so many copies of them…." 

"Then we put them in multiple frames and hang them on the wall". 

Right… Sometimes, Blue wondered what's the point of arguing when the conclusion was the stones would be framed. 

"Alright but we don't have frames to keep them", said Blue. 

"We do". 

"Where?" 

"Arriving". 

And the doorbell rang. Red went ahead to receive the item at the door and carried them inside. 

Blue wanted to ask if Red wanted their shop to be robbed by putting such valuable items in a frame for display. 

Then again, where was his opinion on this? 

"Hey, why didn't you consult about this with me?" 

"Because you're going to say no", said Red, his reply came easily. 

"And why would I say no?" 

"Won't you?" 

"I will", and Blue admitted that. He clicked his tongue at how right his partner was about him. They read each other too well. 

"Is this why I marry you?" Blue asked to noone in particular. 

"Yes". And that ticked Blue off. 

"You're a trunk! WITH no sense of style!" 

"I'm  _ your _ unstylish trunk and you wear it everyday. I only wear long pants". 

"You're telling me to deal with it?" 

"Yes". 

Blue sighed when Red spread his arms wide to wait for Blue to come and hug him. Whenever they were fighting, he would be waiting there with a stone cold face, waiting for Blue to finally walk over for the make amend hug. 

"Fine. Geez. You can put them up", Blue came over and wrapped his arms around Red. 

"You're getting cheekier", Blue mumbled.

"Only with you". 

"I see. Maybe I should find a way to knock you down a notch". 

"In league battle?" 

"In league battle… Sure. I'll see you at the top stage". 

"I'll be waiting for you and Eevee with Pikachu".

"Hold up!" Blue paused to glare at the mention of Eevee. 

"I registered Eevee under your name in the league". 

"I told you I don't want to make it battle in the league!" 

"But Eevee wants to fight". 

"How did you get to register it in my team?" 

"You left your league phone in my bag". 

"UwU. And so you take the liberty to register it?" 

"It was sad. I couldn't ignore".

"... You coddle it too much". 

"I love pokemons". 

"More than me?" 

It pissed Blue off even more when Red nodded. RED was totally messing with him. 

He shoved Red off and stomped to the storage room. 

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight with Pikachu and Eevee!" 

  
  



	2. Growing up complex

Professor Oak dropped by with Delia on Thursday to send some sweets that she made and also to check out any new Pokemon kept in Cerise's facility. Ash and Gou were both sharing the sweet while Delia walked around the facility to admire the decoration on the wall. 

She was checking out the calendar when she saw a red circle surrounding tomorrow's date. 

"Is tomorrow important?" she asked. 

"Oh, me and Ash, we're going on a date", Gou answered and Ash sputtered out the sweets. Both Delia and Gou disapprovingly looked at him. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked Gou. 

"No. No, I didn't forget about it. I forgot to find something to wear for tomorrow and now, I'm remembering about it". 

"Don't you worry, Gou. I'll fix this boy up for you", Delia clasped her palms together and after that, dragged Ash out by the arm. 

"Mum~" Ash whined pathetically. 

"It's your first date so it has to be great". 

"Not really my first date", Ash said. Thinking back, he had quite a few in the past except his previous clothes were the kind you could use on dating occasions. 

"Well, it's your first date with the person you really like so you have to dress to impress". 

"Dress to impress is hard!" 

Delia shook her head. "Boys. Now let's see. What's in your wardrobe?" 

She frowned when all she could find was tracksuit, shorts and printed t-shirts. "Are all these from Kukui?" she asked the boy, holding one of the Rowlet shirts he owned. 

"Yeah. The shirts are all mega comfy". 

"Hm, what about your old jackets?" 

"I've outgrown them". 

"I'm sorry Ash. Mummy had been negligent on you. Let's go then". 

"Where are we going?" 

"Where else but to get you some clothes?" she said with a smile on her face, so wide it looked demonic. 

Now Delia was everything nice but when it came to shopping, she had a different personality. 

"Can't I just use whatever I have?" 

"No", came her stern reply. Then, together with Mr. Mime and Delia, Ash walked behind them but not without sending a  _ help me  _ face before leaving to which Gou simply grinned at him. 

\-----

Delia gave another jacket for him to try on and Ash sighed tiredly. She had been giving him pairs and pairs of clothes to try and whenever he put them on,she would ask him to try another one to see if it was better. 

By now, he had probably worn about twenty pairs of clothes and he was growing desperate to have his mother to pick anything for him. 

"Mummmmm", he whined when Delia brought him another one to try out. 

Delia, knowing his son would be happier if she could just end it, sighed and gave him the final one in her hand. 

"Try this on. This might look good", she said. It was a navy blue sleeveless jumper with green cargo pants. 

"This one doesn't look too bad", she said once he came out from the changing room. 

"I'll settle for this!" Ash said quickly to stop Delia from getting another pair out. 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm very sure, mom". 

"Really? I'm thinking of the one with the red stripes…" 

"This is fine! Really!" 

"Pika pika!" 

"If you say so…" 

He went inside to change back into his daily clothes and after that, they went to the counter to pay for the items. 

After taking the bag, Ash and Delia found a cafe and she decided to have some tea and quality cake slices in it. Choosing the seat next to the window, she looked over fondly at the decoration of the cafe. 

"Look at how cute the way the bells are hung on the window", Delia said, tapping on it to let a chiming sound rang. 

"I want some chocolate cake", Ash said after looking at the menu. 

"Blackforest is for me and maybe green tea to accompany it", she said and the waiter took down their orders. 

While waiting, Delia hummed and looked outside the window. "My son has grown up so fast, that's for sure". 

Ash held his tongue and just looked at Delia quizzically . 

"Of course. That's it. Ash, tell me what do you like about Gou?" 

Delia watched Ash hunched over. "Mum. That's an embarrassing question". 

"Come on. You rarely tell me these things. Why do you like him? You've introduced me to a lot of friends before but why Gou?" 

She was smiling widely and was leaning forward to listen to Ash's story. 

"Well…. there's a lot of things to like about him". 

"Like?" 

"Do I have to, mum?" 

"Yesh".

"Um…" Ash scratched his cheeks shyly," Well, he's the only one that is… What's that word? Sweet thingy. He makes sweet thingy". 

"Sweet thingy?" 

"No let me change that. He sometimes make sweet thingy and I feel pow wow wow and when he does sour thingy and I will feel like ouchie . Sometimes he goes kya and other times he goes uwuwu and his face will have this colour like stripes". 

"... Interesting…maybe if you tell me a story about what you did, I might understand it better". 

"But I told you so many". 

"Hmm.. Those are all your adventure but you never told me about Gou that much". 

"Alright…" Ash said. The waiter arrived at that moment and served them their orders. Once he left, Ash tried to think of a story that fits what he had just described. 

"Well… Did you remember about the Cascoon evolving story?" 

"Yeah you told me about how you guys went camping together to watch out for the culprit". 

"Yeah. When he sleeps, it made me felt very gooey and he had this sleeping posture that is beautiful and I end up sleeping too cause he looks so comfy ". 

"Oho?" 

"And then there's the fact I forgot about the task but he does all of it. Though he was angry a bit after but I can feel like guwah I did something wrong. I felt extra bad because I forgot". 

"And then?" 

"There is this when we both thought the cascoon won't evolve but it did, I felt like uuwaaaa. Like hmmm peaceful? Like it felt like that whenever we are doing thibgs together. And I never get it why those feelings happened until one day, I just think maybe I like him more than a best friend". 

Delia nodded as she understood what Ash was feeling. She was also surprised how her son actually managed to come out with the conclusion of how his feelings were not of just mere friendship, given that there had been reports on how he was a complete ice when it came to romance. 

"You can't help it. He's a wonderful person", she concluded. Gou must have been a very different character that enticed Ash more than usual and that made her happy. 

There was more about Gou that ash wanted to tell her. 

"Yeah, like… Like a rainbow. Gou is like Rainbow. Like it gives me all the multi colours to make something beautiful. Like Ho-oh that gives us hope and a blessing". 

Delia giggled. It was an odd narrative but she liked it. "Alright", she said,"Mummy thinks he is one too". 

"You're fine… You're fine with my choice?" 

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked back. She wanted Ash to be happy. No matter whom he chose, as long as it made him smile, she'll accept that person. 

Ash thought she would hesitate but she broke all norms that he had of her. The cake sure tasted a hundred times better. 

"Thanks, mum. You're the best". 

"Then give it all you've got tomorrow!" 

"Will do, mum". 

\-----------

Gou was writing his thesis when the doorbell rang. Since nobody was answering the door, he went to see who it was at the entrance. When he opened it, the teen almost felt like shutting it back when he saw a fearsome man donning a red cap glaring at him intensely. 

A hand though stopped him from shutting it. 

"Hi, I'm sorry if he is scaring you". 

Gou opened it wider and saw another man standing next to him. He looked a lot more fashionable but he wasn't equally easy to talk to either with his thug like pose. 

And the hawaiin windbreaker really emphasized that look. 

"How can I help you?" he asked the other man. 

"This is Red and I'm Blue. Is professor Oak here?" 

"Yeah, they're in the lab. What's your relationship with the professor, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"I'm his grandson". 

A speechless look was plastered on Gou's face. "Grandson?" 

"Why does he look so surprised?" Red said coldly. Gou shivered and instead of waiting for Blue to answer, he went inside to call the professor. 

"Someone called Blue is here to visit you, professor", Gou said and Professor Oak straightened himself, like he had been waiting for his grandson to come. 

Oak excused himself and went to the front door. 

"Who is Blue, Professor Cerise?" asked Gou. 

"He's a pokemon master. One of them I believe".

"Who's the other one?" 

"Red". 

And Gou paled at the answer. "What? The scary man is one of them?" 

"Scary man… The last time I saw him, he wasn't that scary". 

"But he is!" Gou squawked. 

A moment later, Oak came in, followed by the two men who had arrived there at the facility. 

"Hi Professor Cerise", Blue greeted. 

"Hi. It has been a while". And then he was taken aback by Red's piercing gaze. 

"Hahaha, you look as intimidating as ever", the professor laughed but it dwindled down to a nervous end when Red didn't change the way he was staring at the other. 

"It's an amazing facility, Professor Cerise", Blue explored the way the laboratory was designed. The technology inside it was enough to be deemed as cool. 

"Not as amazing as the one in Alola, I presumed", Professor Cerise said. 

"Well, it's enough for doing the research about the pokemon's mysteries", said Professor Oak. 

Blue then approached Gou. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked. 

"S-sure". 

"Could you show Red where the pokemons are?" 

The scary man? Gou gulped but nodded. 

"The professor should be able to keep watch on it", said Oak. 

"We're handing it over to you, Professor Cerise. We've let it know of the arrangement", said Blue. 

Professor Oak nudged his head to Gou. Gulping again, he led Red to the Cerise park where Red seemed to have taken the liking of its beautiful interior. 

They were standing on the bridge when Red stopped in his track. 

"This will do", he said. Gou decided to stand aside as the man pulled out a master ball. 

"Come out, Mewtwo". 

A strange looking creature came out from the ball. "It looks like Mew", Gou said, looking at it in amazement. 

"So, this is where I'll live, moving forward", it spoke and Gou gushed with excitement. 

"And who is this young man?" it asked. 

"I'm Gou, a research fellow in this facility". 

"I see. I would be employed in this facility as well, I presumed?" 

"That was the arrangement", Red nodded,"You'll be happier researching about pokemons". 

"You're a simple man and so am I a simple creature", Mewtwo said. 

Mewtwo then saw himself off to find a place to stay. "Where did you capture it?" asked Gou but Red commented nothing on it. Instead, it was looking at the direction where Mewtwo had gone off too. 

"I hope it'll find peace here", he said. Then Gou and him returned to the laboratory where the rest were waiting. 

"Did it go smoothly?" asked Blue and Red simply nodded. 

"Well, then grandpa. I'm going to go home now. We're done with what we've come here for", said Blue. 

"Won't you stay a little while for a cup of tea?" asked Professor Cerise. 

"We'd love to but we have a couple of things to do".

"Ah yes. It's about the opening day tomorrow", said Professor Oak. 

"Be sure to come, grandpa!" 

"I'll see what I can do".

Then the two left. Gou sat down at the chair, swinging his legs back and forth. "Professor Oak, what's that pokemon?" the curious teen asked. 

"It's Mewtwo. Red captured it on his journey one day and ever since then, has been keeping a watch on it", explained Oak. 

"So then why is he giving it to this facility?" asked Gou. 

"Red and Blue, they are moving on with their lives as an adult. Sometimes, when you're older, you have to learn to make sacrifices", said Oak. 

"That sounds complicated", Gou said. Did that mean in the future, he too had to make decisions for such things?

And what if he decided wrong? Would there be anyone supporting him? 

"Don't worry your pretty little head too much. As you learn more, you'll learn that when we make mistakes, we'll find a way to fix it", Professor Cerise patted his back. 

"Is that so?" 

"Well, Cerise is right. I can never counted the number of times I've ruined things", Professor Oak beamed. 

"I see", said Gou as he looked at Mewtwo in the screen. 

\---—---

Blue noticed the mood. It was hard as always, finding home for pokemons that they had caught and as equally hard it was for them to let them go. The evening sun painted orange and it reflected their emotions. 

It was a warm departure. 

And it was another beginning for them. 

"We've been out there for so long, huh?" he asked Red. 

A slight hand movement to the face made him relieved of a soft sigh. Blue saw a telephone booth and grabbed Red by his wrist to walk towards it. 

"Come here", he said, pulling the other into a hug. 

"I'm not sad. You're sad", said Red all of a sudden. 

"Dude. I know how it feels", Blue said, rubbing red's back to calm it. 

"But we have to do it", Red returned the hug as his breath shuddered.

"We're no longer going out there adventuring. As we age, we need to settle down but a pokemon like it won't grow old with us. It's near sentient to our age". 

"I know that", and with a heavy heart, Red accepted it. 

"Hey, at least Charizard will still stay with us". 

"I think I'm okay now", said Red. 

"Don't you worry. We can still visit it from time to time. That's why we chose to let Cerise to care for it". 

"Yeah, we're still here". 

Blue let go of the hug and intertwined their hands together. 

Right in front of them, there was a journey waiting. 


	3. The colours that contrast

Gentle sunlight illuminated through the window and as the warmth caressed the two sleeping teenagers, one of them stirred and shut the ringing alarm from his rotom phone. Ash decided that today he would surprise Gou with more than just a boba date and he silently made his way to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile Gou was still dozing off in the upper bunk. Thirty minutes later, his alarm went off and he, as usual tried to argue with Ash about who should wake up first. 

"Ash, wake up", he said tiredly. 

When he heard giggling, he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He came face to face with the sight of Pikachu perching on Ash's head while the other teen was holding a plate with breakfast. 

"Bed and Breakfast coming right up!" his boyfriend said as he set down the plate. 

"Oh, thank you", Gou said, yawning, "but I have to go brush my teeth". 

"Awwwww", Ash sighed and Pikachu too. Gou propped his chin. The faces of disappointment nudged him into just taking a slice and munching the toast away. It was still warm, making him realize how his boyfriend had been timing when to prepare the toast so it would not turn cold. 

"Is it good?" asked Ash. 

"Yeah. Its secret ingredient sure adds to the flavour", said Gou, winking at the other. What was the secret ingredient? It was the heart Ash had put into making the toast. 

"Hmmm… I don't remember adding anything secret inside it", Ash tried to decipher Gou's words. 

"It's a secret that only I know", Gou snickered and finished his food. Once he was done, he climbed down his bunk and stared at Ash's face. It was amazing to see how Ash glowed in the basking morning sunlight. He wished he could do this forever. 

"Best way to wake up in the morning", Gou said and smiled. 

Ash blinked confusedly and Gou just hummed as he got himself ready. 

\-------------

In the other part of the city, a pair of snuggling adults almost missed the alarm clock. Yesterday's briefing went beyond the scheduled time and when they were done, they were exhausted to the core. Blue remembered how he had to drag Red who had decided to fall asleep at the front door into their room, changed him out of his day wear before letting him onto the bed and then had almost passed out himself in the bathtub. 

Extracting his final energy had been hard and when he finally got into the bed, he just blacked out. 

"Red wake up", he gave a gentle tap on Red's cheeks. 

"Five…" Red was so tired he couldn't even utter the word  _ minutes _ . 

"Come on, we have work to go to". 

"You first", his husband replied. Blue felt his eyes just wanted to succumb to those five minutes chants but he knew, if he did, he will definitely, without the slightest of doubt, be late to their cafe workplace. 

It would look bad to portray that kind of image to the new employees. 

"No, we have to wake up", Blue said, pulling himself together and rolling himself away from the snuggle. It was comfy but he had to say goodbye to it. 

"Sleepy", Red yawned. Blue opened the door to let Pikachu and Eevee to come in. The two pokemons had been watching him from their pet pillows and when he pointed at the bed, they stretched and dashed into the room. 

He could hear Red screaming from inside their room. Pikachu and Eevee must have used his face as landing board when they hopped around on their bed. 

He didn't think about showering or even brushing his teeth first. When you reach a certain age, the first thing you do when you wake up would be to make a good cup of coffee for yourself. 

And there it was, the coffee machine. All hail to the caffeine. 

He just finished making a mug for himself when Red dragged his feet into the kitchen. Red snuck on him and took the mug from him. He sipped on it with an innocent face and sighed. 

"A nice brew", Red said while Blue looked at him with the most unpleasant glare. 

"That's  **my** mug", Blue said. 

" **Do** you want it back?" asked Red, leaning against the counter. 

"Of course you shithead. I need that". Blue wanted to take it back but Red, grinning, finished the mug and left it on the counter. He was getting his revenge for letting Pikachu and Eevee into the room to play on his face. 

"Oh, you asshole", Blue cursed and decided to just use the same mug to brew another one. He was too lazy to do the dishes. Saving a dish meant one chore less for him . 

He leaned against the counter as he pumped the caffeine into his body. Today would be a busy day but it was going to be worth every penny and time. 

\--------

Ash pulled his jumper down and looked himself in the mirror. He just realized how his jumper came with a hoodie and it made him look like a city boy. 

"How do I look, Pikachu?" he asked. Pikachu gave him once over before cheering cutely. 

"Pika!" 

"You like it, buddy?" 

"Pikapi!" it approved. 

Ash took the comb and brushed it through his hair, lightly petting some gel through it to keep it in a tidy style. 

"Should I comb sideways like this?" he asked Pikachu. Pikachu liked the style and nodded excitedly. 

"Do you want to sit in the hoodie?" he asked Pikachu. Buzzing with joy, the electric mouse jumped onto his shoulder and settled itself in the hoodie. 

Once he was done making himself looked better than usual, not that he knew if he looked better than usual, he went to find Gou in the park. 

Gou was wearing a maroon cardigan over a yellow sleeveless shirt. To match that, he wore dark grey jeans and a pair of dark brown sneakers. 

He donned his usual hairstyle except, he looked so different than normal days in the casual getup. 

Micchino was perched on top of his head and Gou was petting its head while laughing. Ash's heart decided that it was the right time to beat excitedly.

"Hey Ash, what're you doing just standing there?" Gou called him over. 

"Quiet, heart!" Ash scolded himself. This garden of pokemons, inside it resided the person whom he had fallen for. 

_ Fallen for..  _ Ash gasped. It was a new discovery, a very different one than his other crushes, if he ever had any in the past. 

"How can I just fall like this?" he asked himself. 

"Something's the matter?" Gou jogged towards him and asked. 

"No, nothing".

"Hey", Gou snickered and gave him a seductive gaze. "You look different today. Well kempt". 

"You too. Like", Ash avoided his gaze, "I've never seen you in this kind of getup". 

"You don't like it?" asked Gou. 

"No, no that's not it. I love it! It's just…. I'm not sure how to put it in words". A blush crept on his face as he kicked a pebble by his feet. 

Gou chuckled and grabbed Ash by his hand. "Come on, before we go, I want to show you something". 

Ash fell into steps next to Gou with their hands interlocked. They were hiding behind a bush and Gou pointed at the pokemon. 

"That's Mewtwo!" Ash said. 

"Shh. It's sleeping…. How come you know about it?" Gou leered. 

"Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you another time maybe".

Gou couldn't contain himself. Ash was a vessel of adventures and here he was, unravelling each layer inside it. He wonder how far he could dive to understand who Ash was. Everytime he thought he had a grasp of it, he felt like more came into light and renewed the mystery. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked out loud. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked, arching an eyebrow. 

"No, nothing!" Gou turned away to hide his blush. He had said it out loud in the heat of the moment. 

_ What a dumbass I am,  _ he kicked himself for prattling on like that. 

"We can have a chat with it later but now, there's a more important thing to do", Ash got up from his kneeling position. He extended his hand at Gou. "Will you do me the honour of holding my hand?" 

Gou chuckled and accepted that offer, returning it with his palm interlocking with Ash one. 

"Of course".

"Let's go on that date".

"Let's", Gou said. He called Micchino to return into the pokeball before leaving the facility. 

"It's gunna be awesome!" Ash said as the two of them made their way down the hill. 

\---------------

"You're not going there looking like this!" Blue whipped his hands upwards in frustration. 

"Why?" asked Red. He couldn't understand why he had to wear differently than usual. 

"We're opening a cafe business, Red!" Blue reminded him. He took out the shirt with their brand name printed on it. 

"It's yellow and brown", Red detested the idea of wearing it. The shirt looked like a merge of poop colours. Who the heck agreed to this combination?

"We agreed on it! Now put it on!" Blue said angrily. 

"It's like -" 

"For the hundredth of time, it's not poop colour. This is a Pikachu and Eevee themed cafe!" 

"With the name of Icy Mountain?" 

"You chose it!" Blue blasted an angry accusation. 

"That I did". He had forgotten about it but he was expecting they would theme it around blue colour, not yellow and brown. Red made a face like he was about to ditch the whole shirt thing and make a run for it. 

He was constructing a few escape plans in his head when Blue used that moment to call his Blastoise out to pin Red down. Red struggled to take Charizard pokeball out and called it. 

At first Charizard wanted to help Red out of the situation but when Blue pulled out a pack of pokemon treats from his pocket, the Charizard changed sides in favour of the food. 

"You traitor!" Red shouted from Blastoise grasp. 

"Will you just wear it?" asked Blue, sighing. 

"It looks like-"

"Poop", Blue completed his sentence, "but I'm wearing it too". 

"..." 

"It's our family cafe. We should be proud of it. Plus, the design is not too bad". 

"..." 

Blue sighed heavily. Sometimes, he just needed to be the one to take a step back. "Fine, you don't have to wear it. I'll wear it on your behalf". 

Red was silent for a while. It was his victory but it tasted bitter. 

"No, I'll wear it too". 

"But you were so against it". 

"I'm wearing it". He let loose from Blastoise and took the shirt from Blue's hands. "It's our family cafe. Of course I'm wearing it". 

Blue gawked when Red changed out from his usual shirt and slipped the cafe shirt on. 

"How do I look?" he asked Blue. 

"A little pained but other than that, you look great". 

"Glad that you like it". 

The pout on Red's face didn't disappear and it made Blue want to kiss it away. Tiptoeing because his husband now was taller than him, he left a quick peck on Red's lips. 

"Does it make you feel a lot better?" asked Blue. 

"A bit".

"Alright", Blue snickered and placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "Let's go to the cafe shall we?" 

Red didn't miss the inviting glimpse in Blue's eyes. It seemed like he had to do his very best today so it'll end up with the tastiest reward. 

He clenched his fist and his stoic face changed to what looked like determination. 

Blue laughed heartily. Calling back Blastoise, he said, "if we don't move now, we're really going to be late". 


	4. Fall deeper and deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was a little occupied haha

When they arrived at the cafe location, the two boys were amazed at the length of the queue forming. The customers were holding leaflets in their hands, seemingly intrigued by the new beverages. Since it had been decided what they were going to get a few days ago, neither Ash nor Gou had put much thought on it and was happy to stick with their choices. 

The leaflet in their hands did remind Ash to check his own wallet. He fingered through the sections and took out the neatly folded papers. 

"Right, luckily I keep these in my wallet or I would've forgotten about it", Ash said, breathing easy. 

"Well, even if you don't bring it, I have backups", said Gou, pulling out another two pieces from his pocket, looking at ash with confident allure. 

"Wait does that mean we can get four cups?" 

"I don't think we can redeem that many in a single buy but we can keep the other two for another day. It's valid throughout the week". 

"You mean we can get four cups but on different days?" 

"Urhhh…. Sort of". 

"Huh", Ash tried to comprehend the reason behind it. 

"It's the cafe tnc but even then, it's a great discount", Gou said, reading the rest of the leaflet in case there were hidden charges they didn't know about. While looking at the leaflet, he found out that they could redeem a pikachu or eevee ear caps if they were to battle the cafe owner. 

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ash jumped in excitement when he was told about it. Battling was his life and luckily, he brought Lucario and Pikachu along for a moment like this. 

"You really love battling huh?" Gou snickered. 

"I'm shaking with excitement! Say it again!" Ash leaned forward with a huge grin on his face. Pikachu raised its hand, seconding the request. 

"Well, it can't be helped. You love battling a lot", said Gou. 

"And I love it when you acknowledge it! It makes my inside go twist and boom boom boom". 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means Kapow and wowow", Ash made a circular motion and his eyes glittered as he said it. 

"I wonder what that means exactly". 

"You'll understand it someday!" 

The queue was moving slowly. People who grew tired of waiting had decided to come back later. Only those who were willing to stand in line guarded their posts until it was their turn. After an hour of waiting, the couple finally stood right in front of the door. A man whom Gou recognized greeted them. 

"You're that man… Blue!" 

"Hi, and you're that kid. Didn't think I would see you here", said Blue. Then his gaze was directed to Ash. 

"Hey, I don't think we've met", said Blue in the presence of a new character. 

"I'm Ash! I'm from Pallet Town". 

"Really? Me and my husband are from there too!" 

"Then you must have met Professor Oak". 

"Oh, that's my grandfather!" 

"Really? What a small world!" Ash bounced when Blue told him about his relationship with Oak. 

"Welcome to my cafe", said Blue, ushering the two inside. 

"This is your cafe? AWESOME!" 

He called Red who was standing at the counter. "Hey, Red. Pallet town visitor's here!" 

Red accepted the payment from the paying customers to clear the bill and once done, walked towards the trio. 

"... ", said Red, patting Ash's head suddenly. This boy had the same fire in him, the same one that carried Red to his path as Pokemon Master. 

"He is a man of a few words", Blue explained when Gou looked a little uncomfortable at Red's response.

"I'm going to be a pokemon master!" said Ash to Red. 

"You've got a tough road beyond this city then", Blue whistled when Ash mentioned about his ambition. Red nodded and gave Ash a shoulder pat as an encouragement. 

"I'll be coming with him!" Gou said, nudging Ash with his elbow playfully. Since Ash seemed to relate to the two men, he felt a little relaxed to join in the conversation. 

"Yeah, we're both going to rock it!" 

"Well, it's a long road ahead of you two. Then, let me show you to your seat". 

Blue brought them to their table. Gou and Ash admired the decoration of Pikachu and Eevee stuffs. It was a perfect place for their first date:*the cafe was full of life and laughter; the vibe in there was good and Gou physically relaxed at the atmosphere. The music playing in the background was the piano based slow rhythm battle song they often heard in the Stadium. 

The two of them played a guessing game at which song it was. Not a moment later, Blue came to their table bringing them their orders, except with a twist. 

"Wow… The cake…" 

"Don't worry about the price. On the house", said Blue, winking at the two of them.

"Really? Thanks a lot, Blue". Ash took the spoon and took a small bite. His eyes glittered and be like, "it's yummy!" 

When Blue left, Gou took a bite of his own slice while intently trying to figure out things about Ash. 

"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Ash. 

"I cannot comprehend", Gou sighed. 

"What do you mean?" asked Ash while munching his food. 

"W-well… You see… You know Cornie, Hau, Gladion, Clemont, Misty, Brock, May, Max and a lot of other people", Gou counted the number of friends Ash had made over time. 

"Yeah… I know them all and we battle when we have to". 

"That's not the point". 

"Then what is?" 

Gou directed his gaze to Blue and Red. Ash followed his gaze wondering where this was really going. 

"They're from Pallet Town and you don't know about them?" 

"Hmmm… The world sure is big", was Ash only response. 

"Surprisingly yes", said Gou, closing his eyes while taking another bite. 

Then something caught Ash's attention. In the frame, there was a particular stone that he knew Goh wanted to get his hand on. An idea perked up in his head as he whipped his head to the counter direction and waved his hands to Red. 

Red, responding to the call, left his counter for a while to attend to the pair. While Red was making his way to their table, Ash said to Gou. 

"I'm going to make this date even more meaningful". 

"Huh? How do you plan to make this date better?" 

Gou blushed hard when Ash confidently announced loud enough for the people at two tables away to spit their drink, "I'm going to make you fall deeper and deeper". 

With trembling hands, Gou replied, "You-You really think it's going to be that easy? Like I would allow you". 

Ash tilted his cap, saying, "I have confidence".

Once Red was standing next to them, Ash asked, "Hey, Red. Can I ask you?" 

"..." 

"This is like a battle cafe, am I right?" 

"Pikachu cap. You'll get a Pikachu cap if you were to battle me". 

"Instead of a Pikachu cap", Ash pointed to the framed stones, "can I have the Unova stone for the reward?" 

Red's eyes drifted towards the frame that Ash was pointing at. 

The stones, eventhough it was plenty, it was his collection. 

"Put a higher stake", said Red. He won't make it that easy. 

"... I'm a Galar game contender". Ash pulled his phone and showed his trainer card to Red. 

"And your rating?" 

"765".

"Good. Let's have a league challenge here. I'll give you the stone if you win it". 

"Okay!" 

Meanwhile Gou was following the conversation while steaming through his ears. 

_ Damn you Ash. You're going to be the death of me.  _


	5. Courage is in a chronology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. *bow*

No other cafe in town would have a lever such as this. A long pole stuck next to a flower pot, decorated with Eevee dolls keychains on its handle courtesy of Blue. It held a purpose like no other and it would be the first to be seen in Vermillion City. 

In this cafe, the two of them aimed to climb higher until they reached the final stage and take a bow. They won't come to a halt that easily but at least, they built a stable foundation. 

And here also lies their motivation to continue living. Within this lever lies the dream and hope they were chasing after and there would be circumstances but it was something for them to face. 

Blue came out from the kitchen door and noticed how he was looking intensely at the lever. 

As always, he had a way of getting on Red's nerves. 

"If you're going to lower it, make sure not to pull too hard", he said. 

"..." 

"Give your best shot, tiger", the encouragement slipped easily from between Blue's lips. How did they achieve this stage of comfort? How did all the jealousy, rivalry dissipate to the point they could back each other up and give a soft tap at each other's back to push forward. 

"I love you", Red finally understood - the line they had drafted before to separate them had been erased a long time ago. 

Blue looked baffled but he quickly swapped it for a charming, heart melting smile. 

"You don't say. The cafe is ours. Your heart is mine. And this battle is for us", Blue playfully punched Red shoulder. 

From the corner of their eyes, they could see Gou and Ash doing exactly what they were doing. The city boy clearly was giving a small pep talk to Ash who was trying to calm him down. 

"Gou's a ball of nerves now", Blue chuckled. 

"Probably didn't expect his boyfriend to be so rash". 

This time, it was Blue's turn to be caught off guard. "Boyfriends?" 

"They're dating. People can hear them talking". 

Blue whistled. "That's cute. I mean Gou is quite cute". 

"Careful. I get jealous pretty easily". 

"Uhuh", Blue smirked at the display of jealousy. "Not to break your bubble but they're kids". 

"Really?" 

Blue slung his arms over Red's shoulder, his two fingers crawling along the other's arm blade. He could hear squealing behind their back. 

"You're more suitable". 

Red deadpanned to the bedroom eyes he was getting. "Teasing me comes with explicit consequences". 

"I know. That's why I'm doing it", Blue stuck his finger out and let go of Red. Laughing, he went back into the kitchen. 

"Put up a good show!" Blue shouted from behind the door. 

Red tilted his hat and lowered the lever. Loud clacking of gears befallen the patrons and the layout began to mesh and rearranged into something else. Ash and Gou felt the floor sunk into the earth and watched as the other seatings became cubicles of spectators. 

Blue opened a secret door and wavered at Gou, telling him to get into the back. The boy took a last worried look at Ash and made his way to the door. 

"Welcome to Icy Mountain Battler ring", one of the employees took the microphone.

"Today, we are faced with Challenger Ash from Pallet Town and the cafe owner, Red in a battle to climb their rank to reach Leon". 

A drone flew into the shop and encircled their heads. "Battle registered. This will be an official stand off between player Ash Ketchum and Red.The format will be 1 vs 1 pokemon. The fight will continue until a pokemon faints".

"Battlers, Ready! Choose your pokemon". 

The two tilted their hats and called forth the pokemons. 

"Pikachu!" "Pikachu!" 

"I choose you!" 

Gou, now seated next to Blue at the spectator booth, leaned forward at the pokemon of their choice. 

"It's a mirror battle", he muttered worriedly. 

"This is going to go down with who has the best strategy". 

"I- I think Ash is not going to lose". 

"My husband is a strong battler, y'know. I'm proud of him". 

"Ash too. They looked evenly matched". 

"Well, Red will only take out his Pikachu in this cafe. His other pokemons are too much for a mini ring like this". 

Gou watched as Blue's gaze dissolved into one that shows how smittened he was. There was a lot of trust behind it, like they had uncovered it, the way to love. 

"H-Hey… Is it okay if I ask you something?" asked Gou. 

"Go ahead". 

"Why Icy Mountain?" 

"Good question. Have you ever heard about the chronicle of Red's ice mountain?" 

"What's the chronicle?" 

"He sits atop of an ice mountain for so long that he would like to stay there forever". 

"Then why is he down here?" 

"Because I drag him down to Earth. I just know I have to do it". 

There was a chronology like that a long time ago. In that chronology, Blue had climbed the mountain to drag Red, who had made up his mind to stay hidden there forever. 

It was tug of war with gravity and he fell in too deep. 

Red took a longer time to realize but when years after years, Blue kept coming to see Red on the mountain top for every single season, he finally cracked the message and decided to make his own icy mountain on the ground. 

"Um, your words, they're pure", said Gou admiring the way Blue affectionately watched Red, as well as the tone he used to address the other. 

"..." Blue never thought that his feelings were pure. Kids could be surprisingly attentive to an adult's feelings but he appreciated Gou's compliment. Although he did feel called out in the open... 

"Forget that I said it!" Gou quickly turned his head towards the field. 

Blue nodded. Someday, Gou would understand how far a person was willing to go for another when they have fallen in too deep. 

\-------

Ash had used a consecutive iron tail whip on Red's Pikachu, in which it dodged one and received the other on its back. 

Red called forth the usage of Electric Shock, in which it pulsed two consecutives ones while dodging, both of which Ash's Pikachu managed to avoid. 

Pikachu did an air flip when Red's Pikachu dashed for a quick attack. "Run in a circle, Pikachu!" said Ash and Red's Pikachu, stood in the middle as it waited for Red's command. 

"Pikachu, electric shock", ordered Red. 

"Pikachu, dodge!" 

"Pikachu, quick attack", when Ash fell for the feint, Red's pikachu asserted a full force quick attack, slamming into Ash's Pikachu. 

"Pikachu!" Ash called worriedly when Pikachu fell backwards.

"Pika!" Pikachu stood up back on its two feet. 

Red was really an experienced battler. He used low powered attack but it was effective to take him down. 

"Pikachu, use Wild Charge", Red said and Pikachu's cheeks coursed with the static charge. 

The attack was then deflected well from the usage of electroweb. 

"Let's end this battle", Red's lips twitched upwards. 

"Pikachu, 100000 volts!" both of them cried out and the two Pikachu pulled a stan and let loose their rampaging electric. 

The clash of the two ended up with a tie as both Pikachus were thrown off outside of the field. 

"THIS BATTLE ENDS WITH A TIE!" the rotom drone announced. "It seems there will be no rating changes for this battle". 

Ash ran to see if Pikachu was alright and cradled it. "Pikapi", Pikachu sighed. It seemed that today would be one of those days when there won't be any changes in their rank. 

"You're right. Ash is evenly matched", Blue winked at Gou who was now pinkish from embarrassment.

Red picked up his own Pikachu and walked over to Ash. "That was a good battle. You ran Pikachu well". 

"Uh, thanks!" Ash rubbed his nose at the praise. 

When Gou left the audience seat to congratulate Ash, the Pallet Town boy looked a little sad. 

"Um, sorry I don't think I can give you… Huh?" 

He stopped when Red tapped his shoulder. The young man slipped a little something in his palm and when Ash opened it, he saw the Unova stone in his hand. 

"Really?" Ash blinked in confusion. 

Red nodded and Ash spun on his heels, leaning in and giving Gou a peck on his cheek. 

"For you", he said and took Gou's hand and put the Unova stone in his palm. "And for you". 

"Ash…." 

"Do you like it?" he asked Gou who was at a lost of word. 

"Give him time to process…" Blue snickered and when Gou finally let it sink in, he began stuttering randomly. 

"I… I… Everyone…." 

Gou tilted his head to the other cubicles where other audiences had begun to cheer with their glasses upwards together. 

"The finale is the best, don't you agree?" Blue laughed when Gou just blew steam in response to his teasing. 

"T-Thank you", Gou can only look down at the Unova Stone as he thanked Ash with a muffled voice. 

"You're very most welcome". 

Gou gathered his courage in his clenching palm and returned the peck on Ash's cheek. Both Red and Blue smiled at the warm display. 

The pallet town boy's brown eyes glimmered at the exchange. 

Ash was definitely getting a kick out of it but secretly, Gou enjoyed being his center of attention together with Pikachu. 

\---------

Micchino… No… Now a Cinccino groomed its beautiful hair and elegantly walked into their playground. 

It got Parasect and Arbok to turn their heads and the two pokemons were scooting closer to see it. 

What a beautiful Pokemon, they thought and they began to shake up a dance to attract it.Arbok and Parasect ended up being a rival to each other. 

A new chapter opened up as Cinccino flipped its hair and decided to join Kirlia's group instead. 

The two heartbroken males glared at each other and slithered or crawled in Parasect's case to follow Cinccino steps. 

Cinccino had effectively used charm. 

\-----

The two men grunted as they wrapped up the day at the cafe. It was a wholesome day for both of them with a lot of promises between them. 

After thanking all the staffs, Red and Blue put on their jackets and fell into steps with each other. 

"Hey, Red", asked Blue, "do you want to get some Ramen on the way back?" 

"Sure. I'm up for it". 

"So, what do you think?" Blue slung his arms around Red's shoulder. Red gave him a face to ask Blue to elaborate. 

"I mean about the kids".

"They're young and they're in love". 

"Aren't we too?" 

"Hm?" 

Blue took the cap off and covered their face as he kissed Red on the lips. 

"You wanted this just now, didn't you?" 

"You noticed…." 

"Yeah, I saw the yearning in your eyes when they exchanged those peck ". 

"I don't think this is enough", Red looked up at the moon. The weather was just nice today and the cloud didn't block the moon and it shows its full view. 

"Hmm…. Isn't that all?" 

"I seem to recall a number of promises earlier today…." 

"Alright, alright", Blue hid his face with his hand. 

"Alright, you cheeky bastard", he muttered and grabbed Red's hand with one of his own. The warmth penetrates through his skin as they made their way to the Ramen shop. 

Tonight was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
